


Fundamental Fervors

by SerenitySaiyan



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Hand Jobs, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenitySaiyan/pseuds/SerenitySaiyan
Summary: Hit has been training the female saiyans Caulifla and Kale for a while now, months after the Tournament of Power. He has grown close to both the saiyans as he shows a soft spot for the both of them, aiming to train them to their potential so they reach new strengths. After a hearty breakfast, the assassin trains with both Kale and Caulifla and is met with their improvement. It's not until he meets their Potara Kefla is he almost matched. After their little sparring session, Kefla has some sensual desires towards the legendary assassin as they both throw themselves into a passion filled night.Soon after, Caulifla and Kale are left flustered by Kefla’s choosing to sleep with Hit. As Caulifla enjoys her last day with the assassin, she has a very sensual feeling that she needs to unleash upon Hit, as a farewell present before she returns to Sadala.For godzamasuWarning! Sexual content aka lemon!
Relationships: Caulifla/Hit (Dragon Ball), Hit/Caulifla (Dragon Ball), Hit/Kale (Dragon Ball), Hit/Kefla (Dragon Ball), Kale/Hit (Dragon Ball), Kefla/Hit (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Fundamental Fervors

The sun rays seep through the window of the spunky saiyanette's room. She groans, yawning loudly soon after she slowly sits up in her red bed. Unfamiliar with the room and its surroundings, it took Caulifla a moment to remember where she was. Tossing the covers off the bed she stretches, and if she had a tail it would be wagging right now. Of course, how could she forget that she and Kale chose to spend the night at Hit's mansion after a long long day of training nonstop with the assassin? The saiyan girls worked themselves to the bone and ultimately, when it became near midnight, the two were starving. 

Hit already knew how saiyan stomachs worked, so he made sure he prepped a whole feast to feed nearly eighty people for them. Caulifla and Kale both love the assassin's cooking and eagerly chomped down on the food until their bellies were full. Even after finishing their dinner, they excused themselves to leave for their voyage back to planet Sadala. Hit of course, judging by how much they would be in a food coma and filthy with their blood and sweat, would pass out as soon as they made it to their planet. He offered them to stay in their perspective guest bedrooms for the night, which every now and then they slept in. Of course the saiyans were too exhausted to say no, so after washing themselves clean they head for their rooms and immediately passed out. 

Kale was always quite the early bird, so it was no surprise that she was awake before Hit and Caulifla. Kale thought it was so nice that the assassin offered them to stay the night, so she planned on gifting him with her breakfast specialty. Both Cabba and Caulifla were fond of her breakfast, so it was safe to assume that even Hit would love the food as well. After she and Caulifla visited planet earth to see Vegeta and Goku to be trained for a bit, did she learn of earth breakfast, and decided to take her hand at it. As Kale wrapped a pink and red patterned apron around herself, she was quick to making fluffy pancakes, delicious sunny side eggs, some thick slabs of bacon, crispy hash browns, some crepes to be accompanied with strawberries—Caulifla's favorite—and many more assortments of breakfast foods. 

"You're up and early, Kale." The infamous intimidating voice blesses the kitchen as Kale flinches from where she stood, but was careful with her surroundings. The purple skinned assassin chuckles lightly at how easy it was to spook the light mocha skinned saiyan. "A-Ah, Hit! I d-didn't wake you with my cooking did I?" Kale asks delicately, feeling sheepish with her humming. Hit immediately shakes his head, his hands in his pockets as he strides up to the saiyan. "No need to worry if you woke me or not. Believe me, usually I'm up early as well, but on rare occasions, a beautiful saiyan beats me to it." He grazes his fingers across the top of her head before letting his fingers rake delicately through her ponytail. Kale blushes at the compliment as she replies softly, "A-Ahh, I guess Caulifla and I kept you up so long, so your sleep pattern changed for this morning." Kale giggles as Hit couldn't help but smile and chuckle in agreement. Sarcastically, he adds, "Yes. Two very strong and potentially dangerous saiyans kept me wide awake. Though it's nice to have quite the company at my quiet mansion."

Kale gives him one last glance before turning back to the breakfast cooking. "Sis and I are forever grateful that you took us in as your students, you're a really great teacher, Hit. I've learned so much more from you, and have learned to control my rage." Hit leans himself towards Kale, his eyes lowering down to where all the pots and pans held the many savory smelling breakfast foods. "I am elated to hear that, Kale. Also, that smells delicious, saiyan. You didn't have to make breakfast either—but I will guarantee just by the smell of it that it will taste delicious." Hit says, inspecting all the arrangements, and what he could see underneath lids.

"I-I hope you do love the breakfast I've made, Hit! A token of my appreciation from me to you!" Spinning herself around, Hit and Kale's bodies were inches apart from each other. The assassin was greeted by her pair of arms wrapped around his waist and her face burying itself into his abdomen. Flinching as he is taken aback by her sudden embrace, a small smile twitches on his lips as he gradually wraps his arms around her, hugging her back. This saiyan was so sweet and gentle, it was hard to believe that she even was a saiyan. Regardless, she was very pure hearted, and that much Hit was drawn to. The hissing of a kettle abruptly ends their hugging session as Kale squeaks, releasing herself from Hit as she turns to the kettle. "Ahhh! Hopefully I didn't burn the tea!" Turning the knob to a calming state, Hit walks towards the hall in front of the kitchen. "I'm sure the tea will still be indulgent. I'm going to check on Caulifla." Hit says as Kale nods, watching the assassin disappear to seek out Caulifla. 

Caulifla couldn't help it, no matter how long she was sitting in her bed, her eyes compelled her to continue to go back to sleep. Not only was her body sore with the intense training sessions, but every muscle ached with limits being pushed. As her body flopped back down the bed, she threw the covers over herself and allows slumber to completely take over. Smiling to herself softly, she allows her thoughts to roam about the legendary assassin who was so kind to train Caulifla to exceed her limits, and achieve super saiyan forms she probably wouldn't be able to reach without his assistance. Oh how Caulifla is going to brag about her training to Cabba when they return to planet Sadala. It's been a while since she had even seen Cabba, the saiyan trio having not seen each other since they last were at earth to be trained by Goku and Vegeta. Kale would switch off and on with Goku and Vegeta while Caulifla stuck to Goku. However, Hit was quick to let Caulifla know what she was struggling with, what she should improve on, and so on and so forth. So for that, she was grateful that Hit became her new teacher. As patient and somewhat distant, she was surprised that Hit put up with Caulifla's rowdy and often outlandish behavior for more than a few times. Caulifla wasn't afraid to express her frustrations and lash out a couple of times, but Hit being extremely patient and persistent spent as much time necessary with this little saiyan, no matter if it took until the very next day to see her smile triumphantly.

"Still sleeping I see," Hit says as he examines her comfortable curled up form underneath the bed sheets. Caulifla didn't budge, but by the way her body slightly moved, he knew she was probably half asleep. "Go away, Hit." She grunts, hugging a nearby pillow close to herself. "Last night's training was so looooong." She complains to the assassin, who couldn't help but smile in amusement at her whining. Hit takes a seat on the side of the bed that wasn't currently taken by an exhausted saiyan. Feeling his weight sinking into the mattress, Caulifla pries her eyes open, gifted to the sight of the legendary assassin. Giving her a side glance, he says, "You did remarkably well yesterday, I do admit. You do lack in concentration and in focus—might I add, also taking the battle serious instead of seeing it as some sort of a game." Caulifla throws the pillow that she held at the assassin as she grumbles, throwing herself completely under the sheets. "Don't remind me of how fragile I am, Hit! You don't have to remind me that I have limits." Hit holds the pillow in his hands as he stares down at it. "Tch, you shouldn't accustom yourself to constantly hearing praise like that carefree fool Goku gives you. When you're being trained by me, expect criticism as well, stubborn saiyan." With that being said, Hit yanks the covers off the saiyan, catching her off guard. With quick movement, he picks up the little saiyan from laying comfortably and places her in front of him. Her legs wobble as the blood rushed to her head, making her dizzy. Hit was quick to spread his legs and open his arms to catch her if she lost her balance. 

Barely catching her before she face planted into his chest, Hit chuckles in amusement. "Still tired saiyan?" Caulifla rolls her eyes as she stares at Hit dead in the eye. "Obviously, we've been up super late, so could you let a saiyan catch some Zzz's?" Caulifla complains. Hit smirks down at her as he shakes his head. "I'm afraid not," to this, he earns a menacing pout from the saiyanette. "Because you see, your sis has prepared us an amazing breakfast, and I expect you to enjoy it as much as I will..." Caulifla's nose sticks up in the air and is greeted by many rich scents. There was no way she would be falling back asleep to miss a chance at a hot breakfast made by Kale. "Of course I'll enjoy it, Hit! Probably more than you, since I'm Kale's big food fan!" Caulifla says as she looks at the awkward position she and Hit are in. Blushing, she removes herself from the assassin and races out the door, leaving the assassin in a laughing fit. Getting up on his feet, he follows Caulifla out the door and into the kitchen. 

"That food smells great, Kale!" Caulifla comments as Kale looks up from sprawling the food out on the table. She watches as Hit walks into the kitchen after Caulifla, both of their eyes firmly locked down on the food. "I agree with Caulifla, Kale. You did an exceptional job at preparing such a morning feast." The three then seat themselves and pile their plates high of breakfast and pouring themselves glasses of milk with a side cup of tea. As they all worked with their silverware and took ample bites of all the food, the saiyans then began to devour into the food. Hit had to remind himself at the saiyans and their insane stomachs, while he ate at a moderate pace than them. The food itself was much more succulent that the smell that it gave off, so Kale deserved the praise. "Just as I thought, Kale. Delicious. Immaculate. I'm sure Goku and Vegeta would love your cooking. Cabba, I assume has already eaten his fair share." 

Caulifla cackles as she shoves another forkful of her pancakes. "Trust me Hit, Goku and Vegeta love Kale's food as much as you do, so you don't gotta use big words to praise the master saiyan chef!" Caulifla says as Kale then adds, "Thank you for the compliment, Hit, and yes Cabba has also tried my food. He loves it as well." Hit piles his plate again after leaving it clean of his first rounds, "I'm sure God of Destruction Champa would very much enjoy this food as well." Caulifla and Kale exchange glances of disgust as they imagine Champa overexaggeratingly react to Kale's cooking and shiver in their seats. "If he's anything like Beerus then I don't want to be present when he's eating food." Caulifla says as she bites into a sausage link. Hit sweat drops, not to keen to find out how Beerus reacted, but surely he had a sample of Kale's food while they were on planet earth. 

After breakfast was finished, Caulifla excused herself for some fresh air while Hit was quick to gather the dirty dishes. "Oh no, Hit! I cooked using your kitchen, the least I can do is clean up after myself!" Kale says, waving her hands in the air. "It's no trouble, Kale. Besides, my stomach is too full to attempt to train with the saiyan outside." Hit says giving his stomach a couple of pats. "And what's wrong with another set of hands and some company?" Kale couldn't argue with that as she smiles, the two of them piling up dishes into the middle sink, Kale filling the first sink up with dish detergent. Hit joins her side as he picks up a yellow sponge and gets to scrubbing. A few minutes into their dish washing, he says, "You're getting exceptionally strong, Kale. I'm relieved you're no longer holding back anymore." Hit says as Kale looks up at him with a beaming smile, and she couldn't help but blush. A subtle smile brushes on his lips as the two quietly wash the dishes, though that didn't last long since Kale asked Hit questions about his strategies and how he trained himself for the tournament of power. Hit was happy to answer every single question the saiyan had. 

After Caulifla knew she wasn't going to puke over exercise or training, she was quick to get up again and push her aching legs to run around the track of Hit's mansion. The sun rolls down her back as sweat beads up her skin quicker than it had the previous day. "Get outta my face, sun!" Caulifla growls, floating up in the air as she throws multiple Crush Cannons into the sky before chasing after them, bursting with speed to catch up with her quick combo. Grinning victoriously as she manages to catch up with a few, she belts out, "Woohoo! At this rate I'll be faster than Goku and wayyyyy past Vegeta!" She spins herself around the vortex of her crush cannons, gasping as her eyes barely catch Hit in front of her—though not quick enough to dodge the hard punch thrown at her. Caulifla yowls out in pain as she is sent flying down below. Her body plants against the soft grass of Hit's garden as she screams at him. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT FOR?! YOU TOTALLY CAUGHT ME OFF GUARD!" Caulifla screeches with rage. 

Hit lowers himself beside the saiyan, inspecting the impact. "Hmmm, if you weren't playing games with yourself and let your guard down so easy, you would've felt my ki and dodged my oncoming attack without a doubt." He remarks as Caulifla growls, brushing the dust off of her. "You've got a lot of nerve doing that to me, Hit! But you're lucky I consider you my ally since you're training me to be the very best like no saiyan ever was!" Caulifla boldly declares as she pulls herself out of her crater, shaking all over to get rid of the remaining dirt and debris that clung to her. Hit shrugs as he watches the saiyan lean herself back up against a wall. "How about a little sparring session before we get serious for the day?" Hit says, quick to get on a battle stance, knowing this was an offer Caulifla wouldn't dare refuse. "Close contact combat with you, eh? Sure! But don't complain when I kick your ass!" Caulifla says, already jumping into super saiyan. Hit smirks at the sight as he raises his fists. "We'll see about that, saiyan."

Caulifla throws herself at Hit in such speed, but Hit obviously saw her coming as she throws a couple punches at his face, Hit bobbing his head from side to side to dodge the punches. "Ya know, I haven't forgotten about you saving me from falling at the tournament!" Caulifla says as she manages to kick him in the stomach, following up with another kick at his face before twirling her body upside down and throwing an array of punches at his stomach.  
Through grunts, Hit was quick to grab Caulifla by the leg and spin her up so that she was forced to look at him. "Don't expect me to keep saving you from now on!" He says as Caulifla breaks herself away, throwing her hands up in defense. "Still! Just the fact that you saved me—!" Before Hit's harsh fist could punch at her chest, Caulifla threw her legs up to catch his fist and throw him behind her. "—Has stuck with me since then!" Lifting her palms up in the air, she build her next barrage of crush cannons, as she throws them down below towards Hit. 

As he smiles at the shower of red beams, he was quick to dodge them—until he was forcefully kicked into them by none other than Kale, who grinned as she watched Hit be hit with most of them. "Alright, Kale! I knew you'd join in!" Caulifla cheers as she teleports down alongside Kale, infamously, the two allow their signature moves to collide as they send another devastating wave to the assassin. Remembering that he could simply be toying with them, the saiyans were quick to fly upward and while he was vulnerable and wide open, Caulifla and Kale throw simultaneous punches and kicks, Hit taking them all as he still felt the pain from the last two attacks. Giving the two saiyanettes grins, he remarks, "You two are getting quite good at this, but you two have clearly forgotten..." and in mere seconds, the assassin had faded away from their sights. Before the two could comprehend what had happened, invisible punches and kicks were thrown at their bodies, and they skyrocket back down. "That I can time skip!"

Caulifla and Kale pant, sitting up as they exchange glances. They were proud that they managed to throw in a few blows at Hit, however they did get carried away to an extent. "I'll admit, you two work well together, and are quick to work with each other on evening out your attacks—but you two can't be full of yourselves, never lower your guards because your enemy might be pulling a bluff on you." As the saiyans finally recover, they were quick to get up on their feet. "Are you two ready to continue our sparring session?" Hit says as he is quick to get in a battle stance. As Kale was about to surge herself towards Hit, she is pulled back by Caulifla. "Wait, Kale! I have an even better idea!" Caulifla chirps, giving Kale a widened grin. "What's this clever idea of yours?" Hit asks as Caulifla bats an eye at him. "You'll see!" She then turns to look at Kale and says, "Let's bring Kefla out! The last time she's got some fresh air was back at earth! How about we put our earrings and show Hit a worthy opponent!"

Kale blushes as she remembers Kefla's encounter with earth, not to mention all the other things she did besides training. "Kefla, eh? She did put up a good fight against Goku at the tournament of power." Hit states as Caulifla sticks her tongue out at the assassin. "Trust me, Hit! Once Kefla kicks your ass, Kale and I will come out and kick your ass too!" She boldly declares as Kale gasps. "S-Sis! Don't say that! H-Hit has shown us lots of hospitality..." Caulifla rolls her eyes at Kale. "Don't go soft on me, Kale!" Hit chuckles as he shakes his head. "I highly doubt that, but I'd like to see the three of you try." Caulifla digs her fingers into her purple baggy pants' pocket as she pulls out their earrings. Handing Kale's over, Caulifla puts hers on. "Hehe this'll be super cool!" Kale gives one last look to Hit as she smiles warmly. "See you soon, Hit!" Placing hers on, Caulifla and Kale are swept into a bright light as they fuse into their Potara, Kefla.

"It's about time Caulifla and Kale turned into Kefla!" The potara declares as she stands with her chest puffed out with a grand smirk, staring toward Hit. "Ahhh, Hit! It's been a while since we've last seen other, hehe. You never fail to disappoint! And thanks to you, Caulifla and Kale will be much stronger, that making me much stronger too!" Kefla declares as she immediately turns super saiyan. "I can't wait to put you in your place, so called legendary assassin!" Hit grins at the boldness of Kefla as he folds his arms. "I'll admit, I regret not fighting alongside you in the tournament. You did put up a fight against Goku and I was so sure you would've knocked him out." Hit confesses as Kefla giggles, shaking her head as she gets into her battle stance. "What's the use of bringing up the past if you can't undo what has been done, fight me, Hit!"

Hit grins, getting into his battle stance as he stares at Kefla. "As you wish, potara." She did have a point, and he wasn't one to complain about another sparring session thrown his way. As Kefla sped her way towards the assassin, their wrists meet as they lock on each other, their little staring contest high as they were waiting for one or the other to break away. "Scared to pull back, Hit?" Kefla muses as Hit smirks, "Not really, are you sure you can handle me at my full potential?" To this, Hit earns a hard kick to his side as Kefla swings herself after him, eyeing him as she whispers, "I bet I can handle you all the way!" Throwing down battle axe punches at Hit's back, he quickly catches himself before he could be met with the ground. Hit and Kefla continuously teleport themselves out of their oncoming attacks as they are met with ki blasts and punches and endless blows. As Hit attempts to time skip, Kefla manages to blast him out of his feeble attempts. "I'm impressed." Hit admits as Kefla grins at Hit. "You're not the only fastest opponent I've met! And certainly not the strongest!" Kefla says as she brushes off the debris off her shoulder. "That hurt, Kefla. How could you say those words to a fellow universe six comrade?" Hit sarcastically raves as Kefla giggles. "Caulifla and Kale may rely on you, but I surely won't! I rely on no one!" She boldly declares as Hit replies with a tilted head of curiosity, "Is that so? So if the time ever comes when an enemy has the upper hand, you don't expect me to save you?" Kefla snorts at his words. "Of course not, since I'll already would have kicked their ass!" Hit rolls his eyes at her cockiness, but he still couldn't resist the urge to smile at the cute boldness. "Alright, the sun is settling, do you want to go inside and get a quick snack before we go back into fighting? The body does need to be hydrated as well." Hit watches as Kefla disperses out of her super saiyan form. "Of course, I want to eat something, dumb-dumb! I'm a saiyan and I loooove to eat!" She sings as Hit chuckles in amusement, guiding Kefla back inside his house.

"Wow, you sure got a huge mansion! I'm guessing this is made off the money you earned from all those bounties!" Kefla says as Hit moves his head from side to side. "Sort of. But I have a good relationship with Vados, haha. So you can guess where all this free land comes from." He explains as Kefla eyes every ornament, painting, framing of some sort, and items of all kinds, along with some weapons that were there for decoration since she's never seen Hit use a weapon. Not that he would need to anyway. As they finally arrived in the kitchen, Hit opens up some cupboards and takes out some snacks, from cheesy to spicy, to sweet to salty, and places them down on the table. Taking out some juice and water as well, he sets that down the table as he opens up a crunchy cheese square snack box to indulge in. "You're welcome to take whatever you like. I'll make dinner after we finish our next sparring session." Hit declares as he disappears into his living room with the box and a jug of juice. Kefla's eyes linger across the snack spread as she licks her lips. Though her nourishment appetite wasn't as grand and significant as her other appetite, she wouldn't turn down the offer for a quick snack before dinner. Picking up a bag of weirdly shaped chips, she rips open the bag, greeted by its many scents as she shoves a handful of the chips in her mouth, captivated by its flavor. Quick to chow down on them, Kefla stuffs her face full with the snack, before proceeding to devour the remaining snacks on the table. She then chugs down the drinks as she belches out loud. Rubbing her stomach, she leaves the kitchen to quickly wash up before seeing Hit again.

As she walks through the halls of his mansion, her thoughts race on the universe six assassin. Knowing very well how strong and fast he was, she found that very interesting, and potentially a great factor to add in bed. A tiny bit of her envied the relationship he had between himself and Vados, and maybe Hit's relationship with Caulifla and Kale was slowly getting to that level as well. Kefla wondered if by tonight she'd at least get him to get under the sheets with her. It had been since her earth days since she's had sex, and Hit was very handsome and an interesting comrade, so it wouldn't hurt to seduce him. 

Just as the potara suspected, Hit remained on the couch, catching up on the latest universe six news with his cheese snack on the coffee table in front of him. Kefla takes a seat next to him as she stares at the TV for a bit. Hit looks at her from a subtle side glance before staring back at the TV. After a few minutes of the TV being the only sound they heard, Hit finally asks, "Do you want to continue training Kefla? The night is still young and I wouldn't mind training for a bit before we eat." Kefla gives him a devious grin. "Actually, let's cut the training down for a while, at least until dinner—let's just relax." The potara replies as Hit nods. "Fair enough, I'm fine with anything." Kefla's eyebrows raise. "Anything, eh?" Hit looks at her as she inches closer to him. "Anything, Kefla."

Before he could turn back to keep his eyes glued to the TV or say a word, Kefla throws herself at the assassin, quick to lock her lips on top of his, placing her hands on his face. Hit's crimson red eyes widen at the potara's sudden choosing to kiss him, though he wasn't going to complain or push her away. Since after all, it has been some time since he's had an angel beneath him. As he wraps his arms around her waist to pull her close, Kefla grins into the kiss. The potara had the assassin wrapped up with a shiny red ribbon adorned on him, all for her. Kefla's tongue slips out of her mouth as it brushes up against his lips, demanding entrance into the caverns of his mouth. Hit eagerly accepts as he pries open his mouth, greeted with her tongue throwing itself on top of his. As her tongue attempts to swarm his, Hit takes the opportunity to wrap his tongue around hers and suck on her tongue and her sweet saliva. Tasting the fresh mint toothpaste, guessing she had brushed her teeth after eating those snacks. So she was planning to seduce him from then. "Well played, Kefla. Well played." Hit thought to himself as his hands lower down to her butt and grip each cheek tightly and almost territorial-like. Kefla sits up on Hit and continues to kiss him deeply, over and over until she needed to catch her breath, and let Hit take this all in. "You're quite the bold potara. Seducing an assassin." Hit comments as he licks his lips happily, tasting Kefla off his lips. Kefla wraps her legs around his waist as he looks up at her, awaiting her response. "What can I say? When there's a good looking assassin in front of me I gotta take my chances, and it's been a while since my thirst has been quenched. I'm also guessing you haven't had sex in a while either." Kefla comments as Hit chuckles. "I can't lie, I haven't in a while. And when I see the opportunity, I seize it," He eyes her body up and down as he continues with his words, "And she's right in front of me."

They kiss again, pushed into their desiring passions, though not as dirty as their first kiss. Hit lightly breaks the kiss as he could feel his bulge suffocating in his pants. "Before we get too serious, is it alright if I request a couple things from you?" Hit asks patiently, though he would understand if the potara wasn't used to doing such sexual acts to his penis if she wasn't used to those kinds of things. "Ask away Hit, no need to be shy with me~." Kefla huskily says, though turned on by the fact that he asked permission for her to do something rather than making her submit to doing it. Hit slightly smiles as he pushes down his pants a little so that way his hardened member could poke out. "You see, you excited me down here as well, so then the question comes, would you be willing to give me a handjob and a blowjob?" Hit asks as he rubs his member up and down with his hands. Kefla's jaw drops at the sight as she hungrily eyes his length.

"Of course I'll do it Hit, hehe. Who better to deal with this than me, since I started it." Kefla says as she moves herself closer to Hit, the assassin removes his hands from being coiled around his erection. As he watches Kefla's hands wrap around his member so quickly, he bit down his lip as she rubs up and down his boner, the exasperating heat that radiates off of it intimidated the potara a little, but she was still very curious to find out how it would feel inside of her. As she strokes him at a speedy pace, she was quick to analyze every vein, how quick the tip was to darken and be soaked with his precum. Hit looks down at Kefla as she does her dirty deed, groans inevitably escaping his lips. He didn't realize how skilled Kefla could be, and as she heard his groans subtly fill her ears, Hit gasps out loud, digging his nails into the edge of a couch cushion. "Mmm, your fingers feel amazing Kefla..."

Kefla takes away one hand as he locks eyes with him, a sultry grin takes her lips as she wraps her right hand around his thick member, quickening the pace as fast as she could. The assassin arches his neck over the pleasure stimulating his body slowly, the couch cushion squeezed by his fingers. "Awwww look at you Hit. You've grown a few inches, and not only that, your cock is as dark as an eggplant now." Kefla comments as his cum runs down her fingers. "Always the inspector, eh?" As he watches the potara lower her face down his erection, he runs his fingers into her hair, grinning with anticipation at her next dirty move. As Kefla licks his tip teasingly, Hit shivers, grabbing a fistful of her hair tightly as the blush darkens on his cheeks. Dipping her mouth down completely on his member, she takes inches of the assassin in her mouth, Hit groaning out loudly as he becomes putty on the couch. Kefla's mouth felt absolutely amazing, and Hit was grateful that she accepted his requests. Kefla found the taste of his cum to be very addicting and unique. Who would've thought that this is what the assassin tasted like? Regardless if Hit hadn't asked for a blowjob, she most likely would've sucked him dry anyway. 

As Kefla bobs her head up and down, then faster, Hit's gasping groans grow louder. His length was scorching with the hot caverns of her mouth and made him wet with her saliva. "Oh Kami, Kefla..." lost for words, he rubs the Potara's hair, gently scraping into her scalp as she continues to suck him at her quick pace. Hit's other hand continues to squeeze into the cushions as he growls out, anticipating his upcoming orgasm. Smirking down at her, he shoves her head all the way down, forcing her to go at a quicker speed. "If I'm going to cum, I want you to savor every last drop." Hit declares as Kefla digs her fingers into the couch, tears pricking the end of her eyes as she was nearly gagging at Hit's member. She could barely take his thickness, but managed to push through as she was greeted with a gush of his supply. Hit groans loudly as he achieves his orgasm, breathing down Kefla's back, sending shivers across her spine. "You did a great job, sucking me, Kefla." Hit says through pants, and once she managed to swallow every bit that Hit had to offer, she was quick to take off her top.

"A-Actually, I want to taste you again, but I also want you between my tits." Kefla breathily declares as Hit's jaw drops, not expecting her to say that. His lips immediately twitch into a curious smile as he couldn't wait to see how his penis would feel in between her breasts. Kefla grabs a hold of her breasts as she gets on her stomach, inching herself towards his still hard member. Wrapping them around it, Hit gasps out at the warmth that was snuggled between her breasts. Who knew this is how a tit fuck would feel, and as she began to move her breasts up and down his dick, did Hit know that he loved this. A bonus was that her breasts looked hot as they jiggled up and down with her movement, and he was forever smiling at the sight. "What a very knowledgeable Potara you are. I'm very much elated that you chose to let your sexual desires out on me." Hit admits as she looks up at him, grinning at the assassin. "Why don't you lean down here and kiss me while I do this?" Kefla says, turned on to an extent by his words. Hit does as he's told, leaning down to meet her lips, with his lips open so he could taste himself from Kefla's mouth. Their tongues battle as Kefla quickens the pace of the tit fucking, Hit groaning into her mouth as he crumbles at the Potara's sexual movements. Kefla was very horny at this point, turned on by the way he groans and was losing control to her. "Ya like how my breasts are squeezing your dick nice and good? How about how warm they feel?" Kefla rubs her breasts together as fast as she could, causing the assassin to cum on the surface of her breasts. "H-Hmph..." Kefla giggles as she is covered in his cum, indulging in her "Hit Facial". Hit pulls his erection from being snuggled in between her breasts as he stares down at it. 

His sexual appetite was far from being fixed. As his eyes linger towards the potara, he watches as she takes off her pants, watching as her juices made her panties wet. He felt his dick pulsate with arousal as he stares at the potara completely naked in front of him. Kefla giggles as she catches him eyeing her. "You like what you see?" She turns herself around so he can get a good glimpse at her ass and her back. Licking his lips at her naked body, he disrobes himself of his coat and yanks off his pants and boxers, leaving him equally naked as his potara. Kefla analyzes his purple skin, and everything about him was so delectable, and just as she expected, he was packed with muscles. "Mmmm, yes yes yes. Kefla approves of this body..." she sits herself down on his legs, her clit close to the meat of his member. Just by his cum mixing with hers, they both shiver in pleasure as she grinds a bit. "Is it alright if I ride you babe?" Kefla asks with a crooked smile. Hit smiles up at her as he places his hands on her hips and raises her up. He guides her most secreted area close, aligning her above his tip. Predicting where her entrance was, he rubs his boner a couple of times, his tip brushing up against her entrance. As Kefla lightly whimpers at the pleasure, and before she could say a single word, Hit had already slammed her down onto his dick. The potara yowls out in immense pleasure, filled to the brim with Hit's dick deep inside of her. "O-Oh fuck! Fuck fuck! That feels fucking good!" She curses happily as Hit smirks at the sight of her big breasts in his eye view, alongside with her arching her body to accustom to his meaty member. Sitting up as she slowly begins to thrust him in and out, Hit licks at her nipples hungrily, waiting as the buds turn hard at his licking. As he sucks on one breast he massages her other breast as she bounces up and down off the assassin's dick. She moans so beautifully that Hit himself thrusted harshly into his potara fusion as she was becoming a mess on top of him. Arching into his touch, Kefla's eyebrows arch upward as her mouth drops open, overwhelmed with the stimulation spreading through her body. Bouncing up and down, up and down, up and down, she was addicted to the way Hit filled her insides; the way he would hit certain spots of her walls and immediately she clenches around his dick, causing the assassin to growl into her chest. "Kefla...I love this!" He declares as he breathes down her chest, causing tingles to spread down her back. "I love this too! Kami, Hit I love fucking you so much! It's soooo good!" Kefla cries out as the assassin wraps his arms tightly around her body, their warm bodies so close that their body heat was exasperating. The heat of their sex was so strong, as the more they fucked the more beads of sweat trail down their bodies, their sexual session becoming messy with their juices colliding with each other. Hit and Kefla make their lips meet with a sloppy kiss, Hit's tongue slithering inside her mouth as their tongues battle for dominance, their saliva hot with their erotic exercises. As Hit lays back down on the couch, he places his hands back on Kefla's hips, guiding her to make the thrusting rough. The more he came inside the potara, and the more she came down on Hit, the more the two lost control. Kefla's eyes widen as Hit begins to time skip inside of her, making his thrusts faster than before, the impact of them causing the potara to become overstimulated. "O-O-Oh, fuck! H-Hit!" Kefla gasps, on the very edge of her biggest climax, one time skip came after another as Kefla could no longer maintain being on top, Hit hugging her close as he flips them over, ramming hard into the potara as she screams out in absolute pleasure. "I'm going to cum again, Kefla! Ugh- I'm losing control!" Hit declares as he thrusted himself all the way, resisting the urge to time skip as he cums deep inside the potara, then being drowned with her orgasm as well. As Hit slows down, he drops his body down on top of hers, gifting her a kiss for the amazing sex. "Thank you for quite the night." He whispers lovingly so he fixes himself onto the couch so she laid on top of him. The two were comfortably laying on the couch as she snuggles. "I agree that was pretty fucking great Hit." As the two exchange smiles, they get lost in their eyes and the dying pleasure of their orgasms spreading through their bodies. This night was surely one Hit would think of fondly, and Kefla was glad she experienced it with the assassin.


	2. Hit x Caulifla

Blushing as she laid in bed a week after she and Kale had fused into Kefla, Caulifla threw her pillow over her tomato colored face. She couldn't believe that Kefla successfully seduced the legendary assassin Hit into having mind blowing sex with her. Caulifla growls at how grand of a sexual appetite Kefla had, giving her first time on earth. Caulifla rolled her eyes, and if Kefla was a separate person, Caulifla felt like she wouldn't get along with her at times. Kale seemed too embarrassed to say anything, or give her opinion on the matter. Two days later of awkward training and constantly being red, Kale finally made the way back to planet Sadala, hugging Hit goodbye, promising to see him soon. 

What left both Caulifla and Kale baffled was that Hit seemed so nonchalant about the whole sexual ordeal. The assassin just carried on as if nothing happened and continued to interact with the saiyans the same way. Caulifla half expecting him to at least mention it to her when it was just them two in the mansion. She thought that maybe he kept quiet about all this because of how shy and dismissive Kale would be. Caulifla on the other hand, was opposite of that; she would want every juicy detail Hit recalled about his sexual encounter with Kefla, and would smirk at the way he explained it. 

So now here Caulifla was cozy under the covers, alone with her raging thoughts of Hit. Yes, she found him quite attractive just as the potara did, and she had her sexual desires raging towards him. But what if Hit didn't see Caulifla that way—even though technically she was half of Kefla—so it's the same thing! Of course, he would definitely consider having sex with Caulifla as well! Slamming her pillow against her face, she growls in frustration over the heat between her legs and the blood rushing down there as well. Today was the last day, so a rejection from the assassin wouldn't hurt. Playing it smart, she could easily escape to planet Sadala, rather than spending another intensely awkward week with the assassin who just so happened to reject her. 

"Come on Caulifla..." she mouths into her pillow. "It could go both ways, it doesn't hurt to seduce him!" Caulifla stares at the dark sky from the outside of her massive window. The sun wasn't awake, and she didn't want to fall asleep to potentially have a vivid sex dream about the assassin. The best possible cure for her sexual needs was training, the greatest distraction! As she throws the covers off her small figure, she puts her dark grey shoes on and speeds her way out of the mansion, in hopes to not run into the assassin. Luckily, his ki was at a calming state, so that left Caulifla to believe he was deep asleep. 

If Kale was still here, Caulifla imagine she would have taken a quick bath before making her way to her kitchen to make her famous breakfast for the three of them. Caulifla sighed, half of her wishing that Kale hadn't left so soon, but then again, it was for the best that Kale returned. She probably felt out of place here and back to her semi shy self. 

As Caulifla stares at the fading moon, she inhales the fresh air of Hit's garden, stretching her muscles before proceeding to train. Finally once she felt the blood pumping through her body, she raises herself up in the sky, allowing the crisp cool air to swim across her body. Throwing punches and kicks into the air, she spins herself around a couple times before showering the sky with ki blasts and crush cannons. For fear that she would wake Hit with her spiking ki, she travel upward a little further, continuing her training as she flew as fast as she could around Hit's land. The mansion was nearly fading from her view. Before she could proceed with her training, she feels a harsh tug at the waistband of her pants, pulling her into a broad and warm surface. 

"Nice try, you couldn't mask your ki from me even if you tried."

Caulifla turns around as she shakes out of Hit's grasp. Crossing her arms across her chest she stares at the purple assassin in front of her. "A very good morning to you too, Hit." She mutters, trying her hardest not to let the venom drip onto her tongue to make her tone unpleasant.

Hit smiles warmly at the saiyan in front of him as he nods once. "Why, it is a nice morning, Caulifla. I finally managed to get a good night's rest." To Hit's last statement, Caulifla arches a shadowy eyebrow suspiciously at him. Of course, that perverted potara kept Hit up all night long. Caulifla could practically hear that damn girl's moans and Hit's groans echoing in her head as she screeches out, slapping her forehead a couple times. Hit chuckles at the sight as he responds teasingly, "I'm guessing that you didn't get a good night's rest, saiyan." 

Watching as she lowers herself back down to the ground, he follows her lead as he watches her stumble her way back into the house. Hit trails behind her as she immediately throws herself on the couch, laying down. Though once she realized what had occurred on said couch did she immediately launch herself off of it. Hit's lips curl amusingly at the saiyan throwing herself off the couch as he watches her speed her way into the kitchen. "Unfortunately, Kefla ate all the snacks." Hit bellows from the living room as he walks into the kitchen, watching as Caulifla sluggishly sits herself down at the dining table. "But if you are hungry, I'll go ahead and make us some breakfast."

Caulifla buries her face into her arms as she mumbles, "You do that Hit." 

Hit stares at her for a second, then proceeding to wash his hands to start breakfast for Caulifla. Not catching any of Kale's recipes, he looks through his cookbook, hoping to find a few that he could possibly make that would satisfy Caulifla's hunger. Anything to see that saiyan smile and radiating with happiness again. She was rather shy since Kale left—perhaps Kale infected her with her shyness. The joke idea made Hit smile, almost break out into a laugh, but remembers the serious persona he dons. Continuing to skim through the cookbook, and for fear that Caulifla would fall asleep, Hit speaks up, "So Caulifla, any big plans you have for the two of us on your last day before you return back to your beautiful planet?"

"Hmmm...for starters," Caulifla sits up properly in her chair. "No training today, I want to take a break from it." She declares. 

Hit gasps dramatically, "Is this the real Caulifla that I'm talking to, or are you an imposter?"

Caulifla rolls her eyes, "Too much training can't be good for you...you need to let your body catch up and rest..." 

"Fair. Alright then, enlighten me as to what you have planned." Hit replies as he scavenges through his fridge for ingredients.

"Mmm, I need some time to dwell on that thought." Caulifla says softly.

Hit nods, quick to start up his hands at breakfast skills. Caulifla watches for a bit before getting up to walk around the house a bit to distract herself. The artifacts remained right where they were when she and Kale first came here. Now that Caulifla got a closer look at them, she noticed something she hadn't been attentive to before: each and every artifact had a story to tell. Some were the weapons of the victims of Hit's bounty list. Hit had a whole paragraph dedicated to how they would use the weapon or item itself in their battle before they died. 

With Hit's new growing personality, it was kind of hard to remember that he was a killer. 

A beautiful classical piece starts to play as Caulifla stood still in Hit's ballroom that was across from the living room. Curiosity peaks the saiyan as she followed the music into the room, greeted by Hit standing in the room with a gentle smile. Smiles from Hit was something Caulifla had to get used to.

"It's Air by Bach," Hit states, as he stares at the speakers playing the song. "Vados introduced me to earth's classical music one time after she and Whis exchanged gossip."

Caulifla smirks at how Hit was intrigued by earth music. 

Hit stares at Caulifla as he gets up on his feet, walking over to her as he slowly gets closer and closer to the saiyan. 

"This song is really pretty..." Caulifla whispers as Hit leans down towards her ear and whispers, "Dance with me, Caulifla."

"I didn't take you as a dancer, Hit." Caulifla says with an astonished expression. 

Hit smiles, taking her hands into his. "Well, when there is a beautiful saiyan standing in front of me, I can't help but sway alongside her to beautiful music..." 

Caulifla blushes at how warm Hit's hands were, and slowly, as he steps back, she steps forward. Whispering as she could feel her face turn bright bright red, "I'm not a dancer...I've got two left feet..." she sheepishly admits, glad that Kale, Cabba and Goku weren't here to watch her make a fool out of herself. 

"Then let me guide you." Hit replies softly as he sways to the beat slowly, waiting patiently for Caulifla to align her step with his, almost tripping. Hit was quick to scoop her up again by her waist, dancing slower this time to let the saiyan follow at a pace she could. Placing one hand down her back, he stares into her obsidian orbs for big eyes with that subtle smirk. The more they danced to this lovely song, the more Caulifla finally caught up to Hit's dancing rhythm.

Chuckling at how adorable she looks, he whispers lovingly, "See, Caulifla! You can dance, and you're a wonderful dancer."

"If you tell Goku about this, I will murder you and let Cabba and Kale maul you..." Caulifla replies with a fierce blush spreading through her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. All Hit could do was laugh at her little threat, dipping her down before catching her into his arms. 

"Breakfast is ready."

Hit releases himself from being so close to Caulifla, leaving the saiyan stunned in the ballroom. For the small time they were dancing away in this ballroom, Caulifla felt as though only she and Hit existed. Now she knew what Kale saw in the legendary assassin, beyond being just that—he was also quite the gentleman. Biting down her lip, Caulifla was compelled with these growing feeling for her fellow Universe Six Warrior. 

As she approaches the kitchen, she sits at the dining table, looking down at the plates filled with colorful breakfast foods. Pouring Caulifla a spot of tea, Hit sets it down next to her plates of foods, Caulifla quick to thank him. The saiyan wasn't too fond of letting the assassin discover that he left her speechless. Hit finally takes a seat at the table—more specifically, across from Caulifla. As he begins to cut into his food, he takes bites of everything he had cooked. Once the food melted in his mouth and he was quick to swallow it, he nods approvingly. "Both the angels and God of Destruction brothers would love this food if I do say so myself."

Caulifla finally takes a bite, nodding to herself as well. "Yeah, I think they would love this food as well." 

"Glad to hear that you agree, Caulifla." 

As Hit and Caulifla finish up with their breakfast, Caulifla helps Hit wash the dishes, since she did eat the majority of the food. Hit was surprised to say the least that this little saiyan could do some housework. He was so used to Kale doing it all, but perhaps, if Caulifla felt the need to then she could—as she was demonstrating now.

══════✮❁•°♛°•❁✮ ══════

"Caulifla." Hit's voice calls from her bedroom door. Caulifla stirs in her sleep, prying her eyes open from her food coma. "I wanted to ask you, being your last day and all..."

Caulifla's heart skips a beat. 

"Would you care to swim with me for a bit?"

Caulifla snorts, "You swim? Again, never pegged you to be that type."

"There is more to me than meets the eye, saiyan. So, would you care to join me for a swim?" Hit asks.

Caulifla sits up, throwing the covers off of her as she gets up on her feet. "Of course, Hit. I've got nothing better to do than nap." Taking off her purple baggy pants, Hit quickly casts his eyes away to another part of the room, then realizing that he could simply walk out of her room. As he does simply that, he disrobes himself of his coat, leaving him in his black swimming trunks.

As he makes his way out his backyard and stares at the blue void of his pool, he dives in seconds later. Swimming a couple times around his pool, the sound of the saiyan approaching catches his attention as he stares at her in her pink tube top and black panties. She catches him looking and smirks, strutting a sexy pose for the assassin. 

"You like what you see, Hit?" She asks huskily with sexual intent. 

Hit smirks, eyeing her up and down as he replies, "As a matter of fact, I do like what I see saiyan. Now why don't you bring that body of yours in the pool?" 

Caulifla cannonballs into the pool, causing a splash of water to slap across Hit's upper body. Wiping his face of the water, he looks at her floating around in the water like a duck. "It's been a while since I've swam in a pool!" 

Hit's lips twitch into a smile. "That's true for a pool—but you sure do love swimming in my bathtub." 

Caulifla glares at him as she pouts. "Hey! I can't help it if universe six's greatest assassin ever is super rich and has a big bathtub! Try having a nice hot steamy bath with bubbles! It's so fun!" 

Hit chuckles, resting his elbows on the ledge behind him. "Oh trust me, Caulifla I do enjoy baths."

"Glad we can agree on that." Caulifla swims around before pausing in her swimming. "Do you wanna play Marco Polo?"

Hit chuckles, "Ah, that game. I played it once with your friends, Kale Cabba, and Frost. Frost was bad at that game."

"Don't be so rude to the poor lizard! He can't help it that he's not an aquatic lizard!" Caulifla says as Hit chuckles, closing his eyes, taking the initiative to start the game.

Caulifla quietly swims herself towards a corner of the pool, though not so close to where she was locked in the corner. "Marco!"

Hit could hear her voice, whether if it was having his eyes closed heightened his sense of hearing, or she really was close. "Polo..." he attempts to swim closer, but is lost as to where he should go. 

Caulifla resists the urge to giggle as she swims around, darting towards where he floated in the middle of the pool. 

"Marco!"

Caulifla now sounded a lot closer to him as he turns around, recalling that he heard her in the left. "Polo." He swims in that direction as Caulifla smirks as she swims around Hit as quietly as she could, pressing herself up against the ledge by the pool. "Marco!"

"...Polo..." now Caulifla sounded far away from him, now at the corner of his right. As he attempts to swim that way, he bumps into something familiar, and once his fingers trail across skin, does he realize he has finally found Caulifla. Opening his eyes, he stares in front of her, quick to remove his hands from where they laid. 

"About time you finally found me." Caulifla looks up at the assassin as he hovers over her. Hit grins down at her, his hands resting on the rims of the pool as silence floods the two of them. Caulifla shivers as she realizes how close they are. 

"It's getting pretty late, Caulifla...we can spend your last hours watching a movie or something, and I ordered some snacks a while ago, so they should be delivered by now."

Caulifla nods, watching as Hit removes himself. She sighs in defeat as she watches him walk back into his house. For a moment does she stay a little longer in the pool. Her body desired Hit, there was no doubt about that, it was just trying to see if he did was the problem. Maybe he only saw Kefla in a sexual light, while he saw Caulifla and Kale as his pupils and nothing more. No. That couldn't be right, he at least cared for the two of them, and it was quite possible that he held some feelings for Kale. Kale being the gentle and loving saiyan she is, it wasn't too hard to at least catch some feelings. 

Caulifla grabs a towel, drying herself off, clouded up with her thoughts of Hit. After she felt dry enough, she hurries back in, quick to go to her room and scoop up one of her blankets. As she stares down at her purple pants in the corner, she debates on whether or not to slip back into them. Deciding that she was too lazy to slip herself back into them, she wraps herself in her blanket as she exits her room, quick to find Hit in the living room with the TV turned on. 

Hit spots her standing behind the couch and smiles, turning to the coffee table and lifting up the bag of snacks that had been delivered not that long ago. "Thank Kami these finally came through, I ordered extra, you know, you being a Saiyan and all." 

Caulifla smirks. "You don't have to be so extra when it comes to saiyans and food." 

Hit shrugs, "Who knows? Maybe the next time you and Kale visit me again you'll be bringing along Cabba—a third saiyan to feed. Which I don't mind, I enjoy the company."

"Three saiyans, and an assassin are a dangerous mix." Caulifla snarkily says as Hit laughs, quick to add, "Together, the four of us will rule the world." Hit scoops up the remote and takes a seat down the couch, Caulifla huddling herself under her blanket as she jumps over the couch and lands on a cushion. After Hit scrolls through the TV channels and movie channels, he finally finds one. Caulifla takes the bag of snacks and takes a bag of rainbow goldfish crackers and some candied strawberries. 

The more the movie goes on, the more bored Caulifla became, and any further if they delved into this movie she knew she would pass out on the couch. Turning to look at Hit she could see that his eyes were glued on his phone, meaning he wasn't too fond of the movie either. Clenching her fists, Caulifla knew that this was her last chance—her last chance to have Hit the same way Kefla just so had him here in the couch. 

Taking the remote off the coffee table, she lowers down the volume, surprised Hit didn't notice. Quietly crawling over to the assassin's lap, she debated on whether she should sit on his lap or not. Hit noticed her before she could even do it or not, as his eyes lower down to her. One eye widens in confusion, as Caulifla sits up on her knees, placing her hands on his shoulders. 

"Caulifla?"

"Shhhh, I want this moment to be..." leaning close to his face, she wraps her arms around his neck. "Absolutely perfect..." caressing his face, Hit wasted no time in lifting the little saiyan and propping her on his lap. Leaning his face down to meet her lips in an endearing and long anticipated kiss. Caulifla was surging with absolute happiness that Hit was kissing her. As she laid in his arms, Hit never expected Caulifla to expose her feelings towards him first, he expected Kale's confession first, though he understood why both saiyans were so indifferent to him. 

As they break the kiss, Hit manages to say, "It's about time you kissed me, Caulifla. It's been too long." He says possessively husky. "And how long have you been waiting...?" Caulifla asks. Hit runs a hand through Caulifla's beautiful spiky waves of hair. "Well, let's just say the first month I started training you and Kale—you pulled my temptations toward you..." 

Caulifla pouts, wishing Hit had confessed this to her earlier. "And you didn't choose to speak on it and unleash your frustrations on Kefla?" 

Hit chuckles, touching foreheads with her. "You're so cute when you're jealous."

Caulifla kept her pout as she sighs, having no one to blame but herself. Even so, Kale probably shared those feelings for Hit as well, but Caulifla didn't mind sharing, so long as Kefla didn't always hog the assassin. 

Hit begins to kiss her again, wrapping his arms around her body as she kisses back with just as much passion. As they get lost in their pleasures, there was one thing Caulifla wanted to gift Hit. "Wait, Hit. Before we do anything else...I want to do something. It's sort of a...Sadala custom...from women to men...sort of a lover thing." Caulifla nearly cringes as she clears her throat to sustain any stuttering. "Ahem, less talking..."

Lowering Hit's face towards her chest, he questions her movements at first, but chooses not to verbally express it. The more Caulifla gently shoves Hit's face down, the more her breasts were visible to him. The pink fabric that is her tube top was the only thing preventing the assassin from getting a good look at her goodies. As Hit's face is pressed up on her warm breasts, he lowly moans at how amazing her tube top feels. The fabric was tightly knitted around her mounds of breasts, but he could still feel the warmth escaping out. The fabric cushions his face as his nose buries itself into the middle of her breasts. Caulifla reddens as she could feel Hit's facial features on top of her breasts, then his fingers gingerly trailing across the fabric of her pink tube top. The more Hit's face was planted there, the more tempted he was to slide his member in between her breasts and underneath that fabric as it struggled to keep together.

"That was rather pleasant if I do say so myself." Hit admits as Caulifla giggles. "Glad you agree, so now...are you ready to have me here on this couch?" Caulifla asks. 

Hit was tempted with the idea, but from now on every time he would have sex on this couch he would now be thinking of Kefla. And while the experience itself was amazing, he wanted his thoughts to rage of Caulifla and Caulifla only tonight. "Mmm, if I'm being honest with myself, no. I don't want you on my couch..." his statement leaves Caulifla speechless and somewhat hurt. Hit quickly picks Caulifla up and carries her within his arms. 

"I want you in my bed."

As he makes the venture to his bedroom he could hear Caulifla's anticipating heavy breathing as her body was growing hot within his hands. He kicks his door open as Caulifla giggles, the assassin setting Caulifla down his bed. Quick to move himself on top of her, he closes any unnecessary space between them. Caulifla wraps her arms around Hit's neck as he leans down to hungrily kiss her. Caulifla kisses back with just as much passion as the universe six warriors open their mouths to allow their tongues to battle, tasting and loving each other's saliva. Caulifla's face was bright red, in disbelief that this moment was actually happening—what she was experiencing with Hit for the rest of the night as well would happen!

Finally, she had the assassin wrapped around her finger and wanting to taste him, even if it meant sucking what hid in his pants. As that thought grew deeper into her head, she lowers her hands down to Hit's waist and shifts them over so now she was on top and he was below her. He looks up at her with his crimson red eyes as he asks, "Is there something you want in particular from me~? Go ahead saiyan, I'm all yours."

Caulifla grins, giggling playfully she says, "You remember that time you saved me in the tournament of power, right?" 

"Of course I do." Hit responds, wondering where this was going. He got his answer once he felt her fingers pull down his pants. Immediately, his erection sprung out, making it known that Hit wanted Caulifla. "Well, this is your reward for saving me that one time." 

Hit chuckles in amusement as he shakes his head. "I don't need a reward just for saving a fellow Universe Six warrior, but that's adorable that you think you can reward me with sex."

"I'm not just going to reward you with sex, Hit. I'm going to make you feel good, you know, so that you can be missing me hardcore once I go back to planet Sadala." Caulifla replies huskily as she stares at the tip of his member, a darker purple than the rest of him. She playfully rubs the tip with both her thumb and finger as Hit shivers into her touch. "Mmmm, Caulifla~ there's more of me that you need to please- not just the tip." He watches as she snakes her fingers and thumb around the meat of his member and gives him an innocent smile. 

"Let me have my fun, Hit. I want to see what every little touch and squeeze does to your penis. It's interesting how it turns dark by my every touch." Caulifla breathes down the skin of his penis approvingly, analyzing every growing vein that popped through. It was practically screaming for Caulifla at this point and it spoke louder than Hit. Rubbing her hand up and down the scorching member she giggles as it was so much fun to rub him. With her other hand, she squeezes the rest of his length, causing the assassin to grip the bed sheets and groan loudly, trembling within his skin. 

It didn't help that Caulifla looked so sexy giving him the handjob, and the way her ass was up in the air. He wanted to be inside her hot insides and lose control, and fuck her until it was the next day, so that now she was delayed to return to Sadala, leaving him until midday to pleasure the saiyan as he pleased until she was losing control to the assassin. Yes, his plan was so brilliant, and he would successfully execute it! 

Caulifla quickens her rubbing pace as she watches the precum soak his tip, seeping its way down his boner. Caulifla nods approvingly at the sight as she removes her hand from being firmly placed on his dick, much to Hit's dismay. 

"Wow, you're looking pretty tasty right now!" Caulifla declares, breathing down the surface of his penis, eyeing his precum hungrily. "I need to taste you now!"

"What's stopping you, Caulifla~?" Hit says through pants, grinning once he watches her lower her face toward his erection and allows her tongue to lap up at the cum escaping out of his tip. Hit groans, gritting his teeth at just the simple licking. It didn't help that Caulifla's breath was hot and blowing across his member. 

After she got a good serving of what he had to offer, she latches her mouth down and sucks inches of him, thrusting him in and out of her mouth. Hit sits up, allowing the pleasure to spasm properly as he places a gentle hand on top of her waves of hair. "Fuck, your mouth feels incredible..." Hit declares through breaths. "You give good blowjobs, Caulifla..." arching his neck back, Caulifla had taken his whole length into her mouth at his praise. The more it neared her throat, the more she nearly gagged. She forced herself to keep sucking him as she pleased, tears pricking the edge of her eyes, overwhelmed with his thickness. 

"Don't force yourself for my pleasure..." Hit says with worry, lifting her head back by the hair so she didn't have his whole length in her mouth. Once he noticed that the tears stop painting her cheeks, did he let go of her. "There, see? I still feel good...only take this much, babe." Running his hands underneath her pink tube top, he massages her breasts rewardingly for attempting to take his entire length. Once she picked up the pace however, intensifying the pleasure he was receiving, was it hard to continue a soft rubbing at her breasts. 

"Yes Caulifla, yes...oh Kami..." he squeezes each breath tightly as Caulifla squirms into his touch. "Fuck! I'm cumming in your mouth!" Hit says as he thrusts his member deeper into Caulifla's mouth, though careful as to not hurt her. Caulifla is greeted by his load as she eagerly swallows, grinning as she licks the leftovers remaining on her lips. Crawling herself over on top of Hit, she gifts him a quick sloppy kiss so he can taste whatever remained of his cum in her mouth. 

The more they kiss, the more Hit gets erotic in his actions, digging his hands into the back of her underwear and squeezing her ass cheeks. Caulifla reddens as his boner curves up alongside her panties, until it reached her butt. Caulifla moans as she begins to grind on Hit's hardened member, the assassin quick to flip them over so that she was laying down her back. Gripping her underwear by the waistband, he pulls it down to her legs as Caulifla shivers at the exposure to the cold. Hit tosses her panties to the floor as he raises her top over her head, wanting to please her breasts as well during their love making. 

Caulifla blushes as she realizes she is just as bare as Hit on his bed, and watches as he spreads her legs. "Are you ready Caulifla?" He whispers lovingly, resting his member on top of her hot clit, the saiyan moaning softly underneath him. Nodding at him, Hit smiles, kissing her lips once more as he rubs his tip at her entrance, then plunging himself all the way deep inside. Caulifla cries into the kiss, as she struggled to keep him in due to how big he was, but she knew her body would manage. 

"Does it hurt...?" Hit asks.

Caulifla shakes her head, ignoring the tiny bit of pain accompanied with him being inside. "Please Hit, keep thrusting into me..." she whimpers as he nods, thrusting in and out of her slowly, loving how exasperatingly hot her insides felt as they clench around his dick. "Fuck, Caulifla!" The assassin keeps his steady pace, Caulifla raising her legs up until they met his waist, as she locks her legs around Hit tightly to increase their body contact. 

The more Hit thrusted into the saiyan, the more the bed creaked beneath them, Caulifla coming undone to the assassin's now steady yet rough thrusts, the mixture of his precum with her juices made Caulifla arch her back in pleasure, Hit kissing her deeply as he picked up the pace. Breaking the kiss, he lowers his gaze down at her breasts that were bouncing at the way he thrusted into her. Smirking mischievously, Hit brings his mouth down to a pink nipple, licking her nipple as Caulifla moans in absolute pleasure. Using his other hand, Hit kneads her breast softly, fucking his saiyan at the same time. 

"Oh Kami Hit, this is so amazing! Fuck me faster!" Caulifla cries out as Hit chuckles, loving the dirty sounds that escape her lips. "As you wish, Caulifla." Hit whispers lovingly into her neck after he finished making her breasts shine with his saliva. As he holds onto each leg of hers, he gets on his knees as moves his hips back and forth at a ferociously fast pace, their skin slapping against each other as Caulifla moans loudly, absolutely amazed at the fast and rough fucking, a sexual stupor filled face replaces the softened one as Hit was addicted to how her body bounced with his thrusts. "Fuck Caulifla!" Before Hit could warn her, he was cumming deep inside of her, his cum bubbling deep inside. Caulifla's eyes widen as she feels Hit's hot liquid pour into her body. Her orgasms following soon after. But Hit wasn't done, their orgasms only helped him in fucking his little saiyan faster, as he rams his member deep inside of her over and over again, hitting her walls as Caulifla digs her nails into the bed sheets. "Fuck yes, Hit! Yes! Yes! More, more! Fuck me!" Caulifla screams in ecstasy as Hit growls at their sloppy and wet sex. Orgasm after orgasm, the two kept going until their bodies finally gave out on them, Hit scooping the saiyan into his arms as they wrap their bodies as close as possible. 

As they cuddle so lovingly, Hit breathlessly asks, "Did you enjoy your last day here?"

"Mmmm, maybe it doesn't have to be my last day, Hit." Caulifla kisses Hit's lips as he grins into the kiss, kissing back as he stares at her. "Oh? And why is that?"

"Because I can stay here until noon, that'll keep us having to do lots of bed training, if you know what I'm saying." 

The assassin grins pervertedly at the saiyan. 

"Trust me Caulifla, by the time you get back to Sadala, your body will be craving mine." Hit whispers huskily as she shakes her head, clinging onto the assassin. "I bet it'll be you who will be missing my body."

"We'll just have to wait and see..."

The two fall asleep on the assassin's bed, both enjoying what was supposed to be Caulifla's last day.


End file.
